A Bizarre Parody
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Una historia donde nuestra Tarzán Pecosa y la malvada Eliza al fin tendrán la oportunidad de ajustar viejas cuentas del pasado como hubiéramos querido desde niños...
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic está basado en una parodia de la etapa final donde final de la batalla de Goku vs Freezer, quise a adaptarlo a Candy Candy por razones varias sobre todo porque Clin suena a Krilin o Eliza es la mala malosa de la historia o Candy es rubia natural pero sin ser una Saiyajin y quizás Annie sea la chica Gohan… El punto es que esta historia es una parodia para hacer reír pero es evidente que van a ver comentarios negativos al respecto con eso de la violencia, no se preocupen será lo que todo fan de Candy Candy quiso…**

**UNA BATALLA ENTRE CANDY Y ELIZA**

**Que comience la batalla, Yuzu y fuera**

Anteriormente en Dragon… digo, Candy Candy…

-¡KRILIN, DIGO, CLIN!

Un coatí estaba elevándose por los aires mientras forcejeaba con tal de liberarse pero no tardó en que una gran explosión borrara al pobre animal, una malvada pelirrosa estaba parada en una roca mientras señalaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha el lugar de la explosión mientras que a una distancia una monja, una mujer de gafas, una pelinegra y una rubia estaban perplejas y absortas, eran testigos de cómo Eliza Leagan había asesinado cruelmente a su mascota insignia del hogar de Pony.

Eliza ahora miraba fijamente a sus adversarias sobre todo a la pobre Candy que bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba ambos puños, era evidente que el pequeño mamífero que la acompañó en todo momento fuera vilmente asesinado, había soportado muchas desgracias e infortunios pero esto ya era la gota que derramó el vaso.

-De todas las personas que he conocido y odiado en mi vida- La malvada pelirrosa esbozaba una sonrisa demente pero moderada como sintiera orgullo de su atrocidad- Esa pequeña bola de pelos tendrá un lugar en mi corazón… Sobre todo sus últimos minutos de vida

La rubia pecosa con la cabeza baja gruñó de ira mientras temblaba de furia, cosa que para la villana era motivo de una buena comedia

-¿Qué pasó Candy? Vamos, dime algo gracioso

La pobre pecosa alzó un poco su mirada, sus brillantes verdes estaban inyectados de sangre mientras apretaba los dientes y su mirada más que de enojo era una que infundaba miedo

-Tú… Mataste a Clin…- La rubia bajó la mirada mientras estaba en un estado que daba miedo sea a la señorita Pony o Annie, la hermana María se echaba una bendición implorando por el alma del mamífero asesinado. Por otro lado Eliza vio bastante divertida esa reacción de Candy

-Clin… Krilin… Clin… Krilin… Ja, eso es muy gracioso, hilarante de hecho

De pronto el ambiente se tornó algo hostil cuando resonaban unos truenos que resonaban más fuertes cayendo del cielo a la tierra, un temblor acompañaba la escena mientras pedazos de tierra se levantaban y todo por una Candy que estaba experimentado un sentimiento que nunca sintió antes y quería expulsarlo.

De pronto sus ojos trataban de ser unos azules intensos mientras su ropa cambiaba constantemente, pasó de tener su típico vestido victoriano rojo a una playera negra con el logotipo de Nirvana y una sudadera deportiva naranja y unos tenis Nike rojos, no pasó un minuto cuando la pecosa estalló en un grito de ira que resonó por todo el lugar mientras una estela dorada rodeaba su cuerpo, su cabello era el mismo pero sus ojos eran azules pero a pesar de ello su nueva apariencia daba terror y miedo, causó conmoción en Annie como en las dos novicias mayores.

La ahora desconocida Candy levantó la vista haciendo quedar de piedra a la malvada villana que quedó atónita ante su nueva apariencia

-¿Qué demonios?

-¿Candy?- La pelinegra miraba perpleja a su amiga que por extraño que pareciera no era la misma chica de siempre, mientras tanto la rubia estaba parada de una manera bien badass mientras miraba con ira hacia Eliza… Tenía una tumba que cavar

-Eso… No es gracioso- La villana no se salía del asombro

Mansión Ardley…

Mientras tanto en una sala al estilo de una mansión con muebles de lujo que estaba teñido de colores, un castaño de gafas, otro rubio de cabello corto pero con una apariencia infantil sonando a rasgos femeninos y un pelirrojo de pelo corto cuya apariencia tiraba a una especie de Nino Bravo estaban mirando por un televisor aquella escena antes mencionada donde sobresalía Candy que por cierto con esa mirada y esos celestes aparte de su look se veía bien badass, no, más bien estaba de puta madre.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclamó el joven de gafas que estaba emocionado, más bien alegre al ver a su mejor amiga lista para la batalla

-¿Qué pasa Stear?- Preguntó el rubio de ojos azules que también quedaba anonadado- ¡¿What the fuck?! ¡Sorberbia!

-¡Quiero verla!- El pelirrojo se acercó para ver la pantalla- ¡OH MY GOD! ¡Pero mira ese Power up, papu!

-¡Pero que increíble es Candy!- Stear se pellizcaba la mejilla con tal de comprobar que todo esto era un sueño era la realidad, Candy se había transformado y estaba a punto de darle a Eliza la paliza de su vida

-Candy lo hizo, ella se ha convertido en un Super Saiyajin- Exclamó Anthony con sus azules brillosos

-…- Stear y Archie estaban callados como si Anthony hubiera cometido el error de haber hablado de más

-¿Podemos cambiar el termino?- Opinó Stear- No queremos tener problemas legales con la Toei ni con Akira Toriyama

-Que tal… ¿Súper Metalera?- Opinó Archie haciendo que entrara la incomodidad en los otros dos chicos- ¿Qué? De todas las personas que integran la familia Ardley, Candy es la única persona que tiene un gusto por el heavy metal

-…

-Lo sé porque en su cuarto hay poster como algunas cosas de ese género e incluso tiene una camiseta de Ozzy Ousbourne

COLINA DE PONY…

Candy miraba bien badass a Eliza la cual algo absorta y perpleja miraba detenidamente la nueva apariencia de la ahora Super Sai… digo, Super Metalera… Como prueba de no tener problemas legales con Akira Toriyama ahora sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?- Miró algo aterrorizada a la pecosa que parecía no salir de esa actitud badass- ¡Contéstame!

La ahora pecosa ojirroja miró de reojo a su amiga del alma, como si tratara de darle una orden o una petición

-Annie…- Su voz ahora era profunda- Llévate a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, encuentra a los niños y refúgiate en la iglesia

-¿Pero qué hay de ti, Candy?- Preguntó la novicia de gafas temiendo por la suerte de una de sus hijos

-¡Si ustedes se quedan ahí podrían morir!- Exclamó casi sonando a un grito de advertencia- ¡Señorita Pony llévese a Annie, busque a los niños y váyanse de aquí!

-Candy, eso es sorpresivamente bien pensado de tu parte- Opinó la hermana María pero fue interrumpida por una mirada fulminante de la pecosa ojisangre que ahora dirigió a los temblorosos azules de su amiga

-Annie, ¿Dónde deberían estar ahora?- Preguntó con una seriedad que daba como resultado un silencio medio sepulcral

-¿En la iglesia?

-¡EN LA IGLESIA!- Gritó mientras la pelinegra decidió llevarse a las dos mujeres mayores y correr lo bastante posible para librarse de una muerte segura pero no contaban que la malvada pelirrosa tomaría ese momento para hacer de las suyas

-Ay pero que lindo, pero desafortunadamente amo a los blancos móviles- Apuntó con su dedo índice a las tres mujeres pero no contó que Candy le cortó el paso mientras le apretaba la mano, la manera en que lo hacía era muy fuerte, con una fuerza lo suficientemente capaz para romperle los huesos

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- La villana trató de liberarse pero era imposible por la férrea mano de la Super metalera la cual mantenía esa mirada llena de odio e ira

-Voy a romperte…- En eso crujió la mano de su adversaria haciendo que gritara de dolor mientras sus rojos inyectados de sangre clavaban sobre los rojos de la villana, la diferencia entre ambos pares eran que uno de ellos con tan sólo mirarlos hacía que uno literalmente se orinaría del miedo

-Voy a romperte como una barra de Kellog´s

La villana quedó sin habla sin entender nada hasta que un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo la mandó a volar por los aires para luego ser interceptada de un fuerte rodillazo en su tórax que la hizo escupir saliva y como punto final una certera patada de karate impactó sobre su cara para ser enviada casi a una montaña cercana pero en cuestión de segundos la villana se salvó.

De manera desesperada usó su dedo índice para lanzar rayos pero obviamente la rubia los esquivó con facilidad mientras poco a poco algunos parajes de la colina de Pony estaban hechos añicos. La villana estaba atónita como indignada al ver como la rubia pecosa seguía ahí sin ninguna herida y sin sudar… No podía creer que de mil personas sólo esa rubia le iría a partir toda su madre.

-Tú… Tú eres diferente…- La rubia ojisangre seguía con esa mirada seria pero que clavaba el alma- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

Candy sonrió de manera asertiva y desafiante

-¿No lo sabes Eliza? Es como dice aquella canción

-¡No lo digas maldita estúpida!

-Si alguien me busca esa persona me podrá encontrar o tal vez la puedo esperar en mi lugar favorito. Si esa persona quiere reír descubrirá la alegría de soñar como un mundo de aventuras sin igual…

Ahora su cara expresaba toda una ira almacenada quizás por días, meses, o quizás muchas décadas

-¡Yo soy la maldita infancia mucho antes que Gokú! ¡Yo soy el foco de la oscuridad!- De pronto otro temblor sacudía la colina haciendo que de la nada un bosque se incendiara completamente en llamas

-¡Soy la comida que hay en el refrigerador para los seres que mueren de hambre! ¡Yo soy el Alpha y el Amiga!

-¡Es Omega, imbécil!

-¡Soy el terror que vuela en la noche!- Apretó sus puños mientras expulsaba su estela dorada, iba con todo para vengar a su peludo amigo- ¡YO SOY…!

Un rayo lanzado por Eliza impactó de lleno en su rostro haciendo que la escena fuera invadida por el silencio pero fue en vano, ya que la rubia pecosa metalera miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-WATASHI WA… CANDY

La pelirrosa apretó los dientes, frunció su ceño, apretó sus puños hasta que empezó a gritar desesperadamente como si esa pecosa de ojos rojos se burlaba completamente de ella, no aceptaba que una huérfana sin linaje la superara así como así.

MANSIÓN ARDLEY…

Stear estaba boquiabierto frente a lo que vio mientras Archie como Anthony se acercaron para indagar al inventor

-Stear, ¿Qué pasó en el hogar de Pony?

-Saben que hay un televisor y mirar, ¿No?

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio hasta que Anthony rompió el muro ya que su olfato percibía un olor bastante extraño por parte del inventor

-Stear, tú hueles… Mal

-¿En serio tenías que haber tenido sexo con Patty?- Reclamó Archie mientras fruncía el ceño, era referente a aquella chica castaña a la cual Stear conoció en el Face y bueno ambos hicieron sus cositas

-Pues perdóname señor limpio, eso es culpa de mi almizcle natural y sobre mi relación sentimental sólo les diré que ella como yo usamos protección

-Y eso resume que perdiste tu virginidad- Comentó Archie divertido mientras que Stear gruñó un poco de ira mientras Anthony, el pobre chico ahora recordaba que había visto a una mujer desnuda en la cama del inventor… En verdad eso de tener sexo y perder la virginidad por extrañas razones le parecía algo nuevo para él y por alguna extraña razón debía experimentar esas cosas con Candy

COLINA DE PONY…

La pecosa protagonista como la villana pelirrosa estaban frente a frente en el aire mientras el único testigo de ese encuentro a muerte era la propia colina de Pony, Eliza por ahora debía mantener la calma ya que poseída por la desesperación atacó de las maneras posibles a Candy pero era predecible que la Super Metalera le daría una que otra buena golpiza.

Ahora debía tranquilizarse manteniendo su confianza en sí misma como en afianzar su prepotencia y arrogancia frente a esa pobre insolente

-Debo admitirlo Candy, esto es nuevo… Demasiado nuevo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres una basura indeseable. Desde la primera vez que te conocí, en esos viejos tiempos cuando trabajabas para nuestra familia… Neal y yo te he hemos humillado miles de veces, no, quizás millones de veces… Literalmente, millones de veces

Candy tenía esa mirada seria con sus escarlatas brillantes y aparte no decía nada lo que causó algo de molestia en la villana

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?- Ahora su rostro era de enojo y odio- ¿El gato te comió la lengua? ¿No más palabras estúpidas?

La pecosa seguía en silencio lo que hacía que la villana comenzara a cabrearse, de hecho una de las cosas que más le dolía era que la ignoraran ni mucho menos esa dama de establo

-Crees que ahora que eres una cosplay de Kirk Corbain…

-Corrección- Al fin ya había abierto la boca- Super Saiyajin

-Como sea, ¿Crees que ahora que eres una cosplay de Naruto eres mejor que yo? ¿Eliza Leagan?

-¿Sí…?

-¡Era una pregunta retórica!

-¿Y acaso te dije que me hicieras preguntas estúpidas?

Eso fue la cereza del pastel del enojo inconmensurable de Eliza la cual no bastó ni un minuto para explotar de ira ante semejante tipa rara usando todo su vocabulario

-Voy a aclararte sólo una cosa… ¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡Ese maldito orfanatorio me pertenece! ¡Todo este lugar me pertenece! ¡Y…!

-¿Que pasó, que pasó, vamos ay?- Interrumpió la rubia mientras la villana estaba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, por otro lado la rubia estaba mirando ahora con curiosidad a su contrincante- ¿Todo ese odio que sientes por mí es real o es que eres una tsundere resentida que está enamorada de mí?

Esas palabras de la nada hicieron callar a la villana mientras tenía un tic en un ojo hasta que alzó las manos creando una pequeña bola de energía la cual la lanzó a la colina directamente mientras exclamaba con enojo y odio

-¡A la mierda con todos ustedes!

-¡Oh por favor, ¿En serio?!- La rubia pecosa estaba ahora con sus ojos rojos encogidos mientras conocía ese viejo truco de "El villano al ser superado por el prota decide usar todo lo necesario para hacerse conocer" el cual consistía en tirar un poder capaz de destruir todo… Genial, Eliza jodió a todos…

BONUS

Annie finalmente dio de refugio a los chicos del orfanato cuando de pronto unos gritos desgarradores de una mujer resonaron por el bosque a lo cual decidió verificar a las afueras del recinto en dirección a las comarcas de la montaña pero unos sonidos similares a los del Demonio de Tazmania, se aterró un poco pero no fue razón para detenerse hasta que se encontró con una persona bastante, fue ahí donde se arrepintió de toparse con ella… Susana Marlow

Era una rubia frentona de ojos azules que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas con una pierna amputada mientras hacía un bufido de enojo mientras que la pelinegra en el fondo quería arrepentirse de haberse salido del hogar pero no podía un no a ayudar a alguien, después de todo eso era parte de la creencia en la que fue criada cuando niña.

Decidió llevarla de la silla, lástima que la joven rubia invalida comenzaba a decir varias injurias mientras Annie hacía en ignorar sus palabras

-Oh, bueno que lindo de tu parte que finalmente me salvaras, lástima que eres la amiguita de esa pecosa metalera subnormal

-…

-¡Todos esos bobos aldeanos me dejaron completamente sola por mi cuenta!

-…

-¡Este lugar se va al infierno, voy a morir y…!- Susanna al notar que la pelinegra la ignoraba del todo intentó reclamar por su actitud pero la propia Annie la ignoraba ya que después de todo era otra persona que le arruinaba la vida a Candy aunque no con frecuencia como Eliza

-Sabes, por personas medio emo como tú, ¡Me estoy volviendo jodidamente loca!

La pelinegra paró en seco para ver con una cara de tan pocos amigos que por cierto hacía una especie de rivalidad con la rabieta de la inválida

-Susanna, ¿Qué tan alto tendrías que caer para alcanzar los niveles de irritabilidad?

-¿Sabes dónde está Terry?

-No sé ni me importa, el tipo no me cae tan bien lo mismo que a Archie- En el fondo de su alma quería tirarla a un barranco cercano pero prefirió ignorarla teniendo una oportunidad para whatsappear con Archie y en su corazón tenía la esperanza de que Candy pudiera salvarlos a todos… Si es que podía

つづく…


	2. Chapter 2

MANSIÓN ARDLEY…

Stear apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras Archie como Anthony estaban mudos, sobretodo de las palabras dichas de la pecosa hacia la villana hace unos momentos aunque eso puso a pensar un poco al pelirrojo, digo, Eliza en todo momento llevaba tratando de hacerle la vida imposible a Candy desde siempre… Por lo que ese "Odio extremo y profundo" aparte con esa obsesión de pisotearla sonaba a algo bastante raro.

Por otro lado Stear veía indignado la escena donde la propia colina de Pony estallaría en cualquier momento

-No… No… ¡Eliza hija de…!

-¿Qué pasó Stear?- Preguntó Anthony temiéndose lo peor

-Amigos…- El inventor bajó las manos dando a entender un poco mejor el infortunio que había ocurrido- Eliza nos ha condenado a todos…

-Tch, muy gracioso Stear- Era Neal que estaba con su mirada maliciosa haciendo que los tres escuderos lo miraran con ganas de darle una buena golpiza pero el inventor por medio de una gráfica del planeta usando el Google abrió los ojos al villano como a su hermano y a su primo.

-Stear, ¿No me digas qué…?- El inventor asintió a la indignación del castaño mientras los demás sobretodo Anthony estaban con una mirada perdida y baja… Cuando Eliza condenó a todos, en serio NOS JODIÓ A TODOS…

-Estamos arruinados- Suspiró Stear- Y creer que Eliza es una mala perdedora…

-¿Explotará junto a su oponente?- Indagó Archie pero era inevitable que el caso como la conclusión final eran contundentes, Anthony no dijo alguna palabra ya que estaba dolido ante la dura realidad por lo que el inventor dada su experiencia en anime y manga (Ojo sin llegar a ser un tipo sin vida social) tenía la palabra

-De hecho, Archie…

-¿En un sentido homo o no homo?- Preguntó Neal haciendo que los dos hermanos quedaran con cara de WTF mientras el silencio imperaba el lugar

-¿Qué? Yo acabo de llegar y recién me entero de la estupidez de mi hermana

Stear suspiró pesado

-Sí, ella y Candy morirán en la explosión… Y no será en plan homo- Se sentó abatido sobre el suave sofá resignándose frente al infortunio predecible mientras temblaba y punto de llorar- Ahora Candy como Annie y esos pobres niños… Morirán todos

Archie apretaba el puño, era triste que aparte de su mejor amiga iba a perder a su novia, Anthony seguía sin decir una palabra era el que más abatido se sentía de los tres y Neal por otro lado por alguna extraña razón tenía un pequeño brillo sospechoso en sus ojos pero por ahora debía seguir el juego del Fin del Mundo.

De pronto Stear vio el televisor, luego el reloj, luego el Whatsapp de Patty e incluso vio sus mangas de Dragon Ball, ubicando en los momentos finales del arco de Freezer y en menos de nada comenzó a emocionarse como si una esperanza se prendiera en su interior

-Han pasado cinco minutos… Y no pasó nada- Archie como el rubio galán k-pop (A pesar de no ser coreano) y el villano idol (A pesar de no ser japonés) quedaron absortos ya que en tan poco tiempo no ocurrió algún suceso extraordinario lo que daban a entender que las posibilidades de una Candy con vida junto con el Hogar de Pony seguían en pie

-Chicos, estamos salvados por unos 20 capítulos anime

-¿Eso significa qué…?- Preguntó Archie sonriendo ante esa creciente posibilidad

Stear asintió, Anthony se limpió la cara al oír las nuevas buenas pero aun así Neal tenía ese brillo sospechoso en sus ojos… Después de todo ese trío de tontos se llevaría una sorpresa y de la "Estupidez" de su hermana… Se diría que Eliza no era del todo una demente…

COLINA DE PONY…

Mientras tanto la super metalera como la villana no espacial estaban siendo testigos de cómo una especie de cráter expulsaba pequeños truenos, Eliza había dado de lleno en el núcleo del lugar y obviamente esa colina se haría mil pedazos con la Tierra obviamente

-Eliza… Fallaste- Su cara era de sus típicas reacciones dramáticas cuando ocurría un suceso horrible

La propia villana miró hacia abajo, de hecho hasta ella misma estaba de piedra frente a la desesperada acción que hizo momentos antes ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias

-¿Cómo podría fallar?

-No lo sé, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- Su mirada denotaba molestia- Más vale que tengas una clara explicación sobre lo que hiciste

-Mira, sé que golpeé el núcleo de la Tierra

-¿El qué…?- Quizás su apariencia como su poder habían cambiado considerable pero su escaso intelecto perduraba

-Mierda, esto pasa siempre pasa cuando lo hago estando estresada- Señaló con el dedo a su oponente- Y más cuando la causa es una subnormal como tú

-Me parece que simplemente no puedes seguir con tu plan de explotarnos a las dos- Pasó de cara seria a cara curiosa e interesada- Dime, ¿Esto es en plan yuri o no yuri?

Eso hizo que la villana quedara con una vena en la frente y en menos de nada explotara de ira, al estilo anime obviamente

-¡Ese no es el problema, maldita idiota!- Decidió calmarse y con una sonrisa segura de su victoria mencionó- Yo puedo respirar por el espacio, después de todo soy el Freezer de esta historia

-Pero el espacio está vacío y no hay nada- Ahora hizo una cara chistosa de ojitos cerrados (Como las que hace Naruto) mientras veía de reojo la apariencia de la villana desde su cuerpo hasta sus características físicas y ahora estaba en su mirada fija

-Pues lo único en que se parecen Freezer y tú, es que se ven muy gays sobretodo con esa cara que tienes algo me dice que eres trapito

(Nota: Trap en el anime moderno se traduce a "Travesti")

Otra gota de sudor para la malvada villana mientras se quedaba muda ante tales palabras… ¿Qué era más triste? ¿Qué era humillada en todos los sentidos o que su eterna peor enemiga era más… Idiota que nunca?

-Como dice el dicho, "Si hay trapito hay delito"…- Una mueca burlona se dibujó en su rostro- A menos que podría borrar todas las pruebas que me incriminen- Crujió los puños dando a entender su firme posición de vengar a su querido amigo coatí

La villana decidió calmarse

-Haré que nunca dijiste eso de mí

-…

-Yendo al grano, honestamente creo que sólo tienes- Ahora estaba dudando, era evidente que no calculó absolutamente nada- Eh… No lo sé… Esto…

-Tengo 16 años, gracias por la pregunta- Ahora su cara era seria- Por cierto, nunca me diste un regalo

-Si serás… ¡Tienes cinco minutos!- En menos de nada se le prendió el bombillo y extendió su mano abierta- ¡Sí, tienes cinco minutos!

-¿Cinco minutos de qué…?

-Cinco minutos antes de que este harapiento lugar explote… Y que tú perezcas junto con él

La rubia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas casi sonando a la risa de Kira hasta que ahora su mirada era desafiante con burla en su sonrisa, era divertido hacer cabrear a la chiquilla malcriada

-¿En serio? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Quieres decirme que me derrotarás en 20 capítulos?- La villana quedó de piedra, tampoco no se esperaba el espacio tiempo manga-anime mientras la rubia aprovechó la oportunidad para pasarle por factura

-Bueno, entonces solo tengo que vencerte en dos minutos… Bueno, un capítulo

-De hecho…

-Te devolveré todo el daño que me hiciste todos estos años… Con interés y comisión

-Esto…

-Sin condón, sin lubricante… Y con anal incluido

-…- El ambiente se volvió más extraño y confuso de lo que se pensaba

UN MINUTO DESPUÉS…

-¡Espérame tantito! Sólo estoy usando la mitad de mi poder- Aclaró la villana con tal de aplacar a la rubia pero era inevitable

-No veo como eso es mi problema…- Las palabras de la rubia pecosa eran como navajas, se clavaban directo al pecho y dolían mucho, bueno dolían como los mil demonios y eso hacía que en argumentos o cuando se trataba del Turn down for what estaba contra las cuerdas

-¡Escúchame subnormal! Si me dejas estar al cien…

-¿Ahora quieres sexo…?

-¡Maldito simio! Si me dejas usar mi poder al 100 por ciento, te daré…-Trataba de pensar en algo que engatusara a la rubia pecosa- Eh… Te daré el remake de Resident Evil 3 para el PS4

-¡Mataste a mi mascota, Eliza!- Aun siendo Super Metalera era incorrompible, mantenía ese corazón noble y puro que la distinguía- ¡Eso no va a funcionar!

-¡Te daré la novela visual de Sono Hanabira!

-¡DIJE QUE NO!- Explotó de ira mientras aumentaba su aura dorada, no toleraba más sus palabras, quería borrar su existencia. Se lanzó ataque con tal de darle un punto final, pero…

-Te daré el Jump Force

Dichas palabras detuvieron a la pecosa quedó perpleja, en pausa como si esas palabras de Eliza fueran como algo que jamás tendría en vida, de hecho había oído de ese juego y aparte se vio los traillers… Si esas graficas eran de puta madre como se decían entonces también debería ser el juego…

Una cosa estaba clara, aun siendo una Super Metalera nuestra pecosa protagonista seguía manteniendo esa actitud ingenua y manipulable que la caracterizaba…

La joven pecosa seguía sumida en sus adentros cuando una conocida voz resonaba en su mente

-_Candy…_

_-¿Anthony eres tú? Ahora escúchame, si dejo que Eliza use el 100% de su poder y la venza, entonces estará desmoralizada y no amenazará a nadie de nuevo _

_-¡Candy, eso es…! ¡¿ERES UNA ESTUPIDA O QUÉ?! ¡¿Eres capaz de menospreciar la vida de tu amiga como de las personas que te criaron de niña sólo por un tonto videojuego?!_

_-¡Pero es Jump Force! 40 personajes entre las series de nuestra generación como de las nuevas, estarán Gokú, Seiya, Fly, Yusuke, Kenshin… Y estará Naruto…_

_-Parece que esa boba serie de ninjas te afectó el cerebro_

_\- Ichigo, Luffy, Deku… ¡Y sobre todo Kenshiro y Jotaro!_

_-¡¿En serio un Jojo estará en Jump Force?!- Irrumpió una voz con emoción_

_-Así es Stear, Jotaro y DIO estarán ahí_

_-¡OH NO! ¡OH MY GOD!_

_-¡Al fin algo de testosterona!- Exclamó Archie_

_-¿Qué decías Anthony?_

-(Suspiro) _No puedo creer que estamos teniendo esa conversación_

_-Yo tampoco… _

-Gracias por esperar, Candy-Se escuchaba la voz de una especie de hombre algo maduro pero sonando a joven y en menos de nada una ráfaga blanca se lanzó hacia la pecosa la cual fue tomada por sorpresa recibiendo un golpe directo en el…

(Nota: Recomiendo poner la versión metal del tema de Sephiroth)

-¡Espera un segundo!- Irrumpió la rubia ojisangre cuando detenidamente vio a su contrincante, no era Eliza sino que en realidad era un hombre pelialbino de cabello largo que usaba una especie de chaleco negro de cuero hasta las rodillas, abierta por cierto dejando ver un pecho fornido apretado por cintas, hombreras de metal, pantalón y botas negras brillantes hasta la rodilla aunque lo raro es que su fisonomía facial era parecido a la de Eliza con esa cara afilada, ojos carmesís rasgados y mirada de un villano de un cuento de hadas.

Era aquella figura legendaria de los videojuegos, aquel jefe final de aquella franquicia de videojuegos RPG que era la onda en sus tiempos y aparte sonaba aquel tema que lo caracterizaba pero en un estilo metalero junto a su temible pero sonado nombre

-¡SEPHIROTH!

En eso los truenos sonaron mientras la pecosa ahora estaba con cara de WTF al ver a aquel legendario jefe final del Final Fantasy VII aunque había algo raro, no llevaba su katana extremadamente gigante lo cual la pecosa sacó su móvil y le tomó al villano el cual vio su propia imagen en el móvil pero de pronto el guerrero pelialbino de pronto gruñó de ira con ojos inyectados haciendo añicos el móvil.

-¡VOY A APLASTARTE MALDITO CLOUD, DIGO, CANDY!

-…- Un horrible puño se impregnó en su abdomen mientras la pobre pecosa escupió saliva y en menos de nada el supuesto Sephiroth le emprendió una terrible lluvia de golpes, en ese intervalo de palizas por alguna extraña y desconocida razón la rubia ya comenzaba a llegar al fondo…

Sephiroth… Ese ser no era el 100% real no fake del Final Fantasy VII sino que para su sorpresa era Eliza al 100% de su poder lo que hacía que la rubia cayera en un mar de confusiones… ¿O es que se había fumado de la buena? No hubo respuesta alguna pero sí un fuerte rodillazo en la cara lo que hizo que Candy estando en el aire tambaleara un poco y para colmo su mente no podía procesar información producto de las golpizas recibidas.

Sephi… Digo, Eliza estaba enfrente de la pobre rubia herida mientras su cara dibujaba quizás ira u odio pero una cosa era del todo cierta: Estaba jodidamente indignada hacía sí mismo, digo, misma

-Me encanta lo fácil que es salirme con la mía mientras me encargo de una basura como tú- Ahora su cara estaba dibujada y plasmada de enfado e ira interminable, no importaba en que momentos intentaba sobresalir, esa pecosa miserable, esa miserable siempre la superaba en todo.

Una insignificante huérfana sobre una hija de una familia acomodada, eso sí que era una novedad como una enorme mancha en el apellido de los Leagan mientras que el resto de las familias del clan Ardley se pasaban el arco de triunfo eso y todo por ser hija adoptiva del tío abuelo William

Exclamó iracundamente

-Trato de ser la mejor dama ante la sociedad pero luces un maldito vestido más genial que el mío, todos se van por ti y me dejan; luego trato de obtener lo que quiero pero una vez todos se van tras tus faldas y me dejan

Apretó el puño mientras la sangre caliente corroía de sus dedos

-Y ahora que soy un maldito adefesio salido de un videojuego, ¿Qué haces? ¡Vestirte como un estúpido personaje de anime, todos los idiotas que te rodean se van y me dejan!

Una pequeña risa se oyó por lo bajo haciendo que los reclamos de la ahora transformada Eliza fueran en vano y se fueran a la nada, una vez más la pecosa con sus pocos esfuerzos (Mentales) le encestaría una estocada mortal

-Ja ja… Usando tu lógica, daré lo siguiente: ¿Qué pasaría si tú tuvieras un harén de chicas? Posiblemente todas me seguirían aunque debo admitir que no tengo un gusto por las mujeres

-…

-Pero posiblemente tú las hayas tratado mal y por esa razón me seguirían, ¿Entonces es verídica tú lógica? Por desgracia según la mía, tú cometiste improperios y estás sola, la culpable eres tú misma y no yo como piensas… Debiste pensarlo muy bien, princesita- Sonrió burlonamente aunque tenía el ojo derecho cerrado producto de las golpizas consecutivas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar toda tu estupidez en mi contra?!- Era extraño que ahora la rubia salía con el tema del harén pero de una manera indirecta se mostraba la triste realidad, su propia arrogancia la llevaba a su total derrumbe

-¿Acaso… yo te dije que sacaras conclusiones estúpidas?

-¡CALLATE, NO ERES SAITAMA!- La transformada villana le encesta un rodillazo en el pecho, otra en la cara y una triste lluvia de golpes en su cuerpo que prolongaron y agudizaron más el dolor de la pobre Candy

MANSIÓN ARDLEY…

Una vez más los tres caballeros estaban sumidos en la incertidumbre de que lo inevitable se hiciera llegar, si Candy colgaba los tenis era el momento de decir adiós a sus vidas y a de millones ya que la Tierra se iría al demonio en cualquier momento… Estaban acabados.

Anthony miraba con algo de tristeza y quizás decepción por el cambio de la balanza que desgraciadamente iba a favor de la villana, Stear y Archie estaban mudos pero impresionados por el extraño cambio de Eliza y Neal estaba con cara de WTF, bueno como Leagan apoyaría a su hermana pero al verla en semejante "Transformación" que más parecía una especie medieval de drag queen era inevitable sentir pena ajena de su infortunada hermana.

-Y esa es nuestra querida Candy…- Anthony paró en seco- Ya ni siquiera sé para qué me molesto

-Ve el lado positivo, Tony…- Decía Archie que estaba en las mismas condiciones pero al menos guardaba las ilusiones de que por lo menos Annie saliese bien pero los hechos no podrían cambiarse- Al menos Eliza tiene un talento para el cosplay y para ser un trap

-Sin olvidar que la versión metalera de Sephiroth está de los huevos- Decía el pobre Stear el cual miraba por última vez su móvil para ver algunas fotos de él y Patty como de sus demás hermanos y sobretodo Candy, al menos ella se esforzó muchísimo para evitar la incontenible hasta que de pronto quedó mudo como atonito ante unos recientes mensajes del Whatsapp por parte de alguien de la familia.

…Una vez más la esperanza se prendió

BONUS 1

TOKIO, JAPÓN…

Mientras tanto en una especie de parque metropolitano en un área rural exactamente hablando, un rubio de cabello largo, espesa barba y anteojos estaba hablando por el celular mientras estaba viendo la situación por un televisor LCD

-Patty, ¿Me puedes oír?

-(Sí, señor William)

-Sabes que me agrada cuando me llaman Albert

-(¡Oh lo siento Albert!, Por cierto ¿Cómo está yendo todo en Akihabara?)

-Bueno, mandé a George para juntar las esferas del Dragón

-(Bien, entonces el plan para esta parodia ya toma forma… Se lo mandaré a Stear)

-Muchas gracias, saluda a Stear y a los chicos de mi parte y por cierto, si quieres hacerlo con él la protección es lo primero

-(¡Dios, ¿Qué cosas dice usted?!)

HORAS MÁS TARDE…

Una vez más Albert llamó al celular de Patty pero no contaba que Stear estaba al habla lo cual le llenó de sorpresa hablar con su sobrino inventor

-Stear, ¿Estás ahí?

-(Oh Albert, ¿Tendrás algo que contarnos?)

-Ja ja, aparentemente, es todo en lo que soy bueno ahora- Se rió divertido- Verás quería que Patty me dio el App del Radar del Dragón y George por medio de esa aplicación ha reunido las esferas del dragón y está listo para invocar a Shenglong

-(¡Asombroso! Se lo diré a los chicos, menos a Neil ese patán apoya a su hermana como siempre)

-Bien, si insistes… Enviaré a Konata para llevarlos a un parque de Akihabara donde estoy ubicado

EN UN AREA MONTAÑOSA…

Un hombre de smoking y bigote estaba en un área rural mientras en el suelo siete esferas doradas estaban brillando, era George el sirviente personal de Albert y tutor de él en su juventud como de Candy, el hombre en cuestión reunió las esferas del dragón para invocar a Shenglong. En ese preciso momento el cielo se oscureció y salió elevado en el aire un enorme dragón chino verde de ojos rojos

-Soy Shenglong… Dime, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

El hombre con bigote se amedrentó un poco por la apariencia y el tamaño del ente sobrenatural pero debía acatar las órdenes dadas por su jefe

-Bien señor Shenglong, escucha mi primer deseo. Quiero que revivas a Terry Grandchester que fue asesinado por Eliza

-Como digas, así será- Los ojos del Dragón se iluminaron dando seguidilla al primer deseo impuesto por Albert… Poco a poco la situación iba cambiando pero no era nada para que la situación iría a mayor escala para favorecer a Candy en su batalla contra Eliza


	3. Chapter 3

COLINA DE PONY…

Mientras los sucesos sea de la batalla o de la reunión de las esferas, desde lo más fondo del Lago Michigan surgía un dragón chino de color verde como de gran tamaño que emergía en plena colina dando a entender que posiblemente hallaran pedido el segundo y último deseo obligatorio de las esferas del dragón.

A una distancia considerable de la colina, en cercanías del gran árbol que caracterizaba al mencionado lugar un hombre de cabello largo y negro, ojos azules profundos como una esbelta pero fornida figura de todo un badboy se paró lentamente de la tumba mientras miraba por todos lados, temblores, tierra subiendo y cayendo, erupciones y hasta el cielo oscurecido… Justo como una canción de heavy metal.

Pareciera que fuera el calentamiento global pero por el paisaje era más un jodido panorama del Apocalipsis, su cuello se sentía rígido y de pronto repetía esas frases con su voz profunda pero temible

-Cuando ya no quede espacio en el infierno, ¡Terruce Grandchester caminará el…!- Vio que dos erupciones invadían a su frente aunque eso no le hacía salir de la sorpresa, pareciera que se había fumado de la buena y eso que desde hace poco tiempo dejó los cigarrillos

-Oh vaya, otro infierno… ¿Qué demonios pasó con esto?- Decidió caminar para indagar el origen de todo esto pero por otro lado se miraba su ropa que era la misma chaqueta de cuero, pantalón y botas militares y un agujero en su camisa blanca favorita, el inglés había sido asesinado por Eliza y por el hecho de que no aceptó sus sentimientos

-Bueno, al menos tengo mi ropa; por algo hay que empezar… ¿Acaso estoy vivo?- El moreno se miró la mano para apretar el puño y apuntar a su costado derecho para sacar su conclusión. Impactó en el costado haciendo que diera un rechinido de dolor cayéndose de rodillas

-¡Oh yeah! ¡Estoy vivo!- Gritó alzando su frente con una sonrisa pero la bajó al suelo para vomitar un poco de sangre

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BATALLA…

Candy fue mandada a volar hacia el suelo por un Sephi… Digo, Eliza que se lanzó de torpedo sobre su cuerpo, creando un pequeño hoyo mientras la pobre pecosa no saiyajin era arrastrada bajo tierra hasta que la cosplay, digo, villana salió del agujero y elevarse al aire lo más rápido posible, estaba con una sonrisa demente de oreja a oreja mientras una pequeña explosión de lava surgía de ahí, eso ocurrió a la otra orilla del lago.

-¡Bueno, ahora eres sopa de perro! ¡Alto en vitamina C!- Se rió levemente pero quedó en seco notando el cambio brusco del cielo que ahora era nocturno junto a una luz resplandeciente a lo lejos

-Oh Dios, ¿Qué le pasa al cielo? ¡Este lugar está a punto de explotar!- Miró alrededor sea desde el cataclismo natural producido por la ráfaga que impactó en el suelo (La cual fue su obra), y ahora miró a los lagos llevándose la conclusión definitiva de que Candy como todos esos niños sin sangre y sin familia fueron a una mejor vida.

-Creo que me va a tomar unos dos minutos, es decir como uno capítulos a lo mucho. Mejor me voy a mi nave- La villana optaba por retirarse pero una demoledora rodilla le impactó en su mejilla y ahora volvía a estar iracunda cuando ahora la pecosa ojirroja estaba en el aire.

Su sudadera naranja tenía harapos, la manga derecha estaba partida dejando al visto de la rodilla abajo y otro agujero cerca de la pantorrilla izquierda, su camiseta de Nirvana había desaparecido pero tenía una playera enmayada (Como las de Naruto) dejando una vista de sus decentes pechos (80 exactamente).

-¡Para de una vez! ¡¿Puedes hacer el favor de morirte de una buena vez?!- Apretó los dientes y gruñó fijando su vista roja sobre la pecosa que a pesar de su condición mantenía esa firmeza a la hora de pelear

-¡¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?! ¡No eres más que una niña mugrienta!

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Eres una zorra diabólica que se dice llamar dama!

La rubia fijamente a su rival, esa apariencia de Sephiroth pero no tanto como cuando jugó al Final Fantasy VII sobre todo cuando jugó contra el jefe final, no fue nada fácil y ahora con Eliza ante sus ojos, era mucho más difícil y más complicado todavía.

¡Rayos! Eliza es más fuerte que nunca al 100%... ¡Tengo que planear una estrategia!

Miraba por todos lados hasta que se le prendió el bombillo y sonrió de oreja a oreja

¡Ya sé! ¡Una distracción!

La pecosa miró a su derecha y fijó su atención en una enorme figura de un lagarto gigante en pleno lago que por cierto la dirección del hocico se orientaba en la ubicación del orfanato como de la iglesia, una buena oportunidad para que Eliza lo tomara como un cuento chino y darle el golpe de gracia que al menos la llevaría a la victoria

-¡Hey Eliza! ¡Un dragón gigante!- La mencionada miró al animal que para mala suerte de la pecosa era real, de hecho ambas ignoraban que Albert como George invocaron a Shenglong, la malvada cosplay, digo, villana había oído de la existencia del ser como de las famosas esferas a lo cual sin más detalle miró un poco más al ente, era hora de pedir su deseo lo más rápido posible.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sonrió por lo bajo- Vaya, ¡Qué sorpresa!... ¡Ese dragón es mío!- La villana salió volando con toda velocidad hacia el animal mitológico mientras la pecosa se maldijo así misma por no saber pensar a más detalle pero de pronto de su bolsillo sacó una daga de tres puntas, era el famoso Kunai Dios Trueno Volador (El kunai de Minato) y en menos de nada se teletransportó hasta en frente de la villana la cual se detuvo en seco ante la repentina aparición, no tardó en llegar otro intercambio de golpes.

-¡¿Podrías ya irte al demonio?!- Reclamó la malvada que atacaba sin parar pero su oponente sabía cómo bloquear esos ataques físicos

-Lo siento… Va ser imposible, porque soy la protagonista- La rubia contestaba con más golpes como con más bloqueos, era una maldita odisea impedir a toda costa que Eliza llegara hasta Shenglong probablemente para pedir un deseo absurdo aunque no entendía por qué ese ser mítico apareció por desgracia su mente se enfocaba en impedir a Eliza.

COLINA DE PONY…

Terry decidió volar por el lugar a ver que rayos pasaba cuando divisó unas dos ráfagas chocándose entre ellas aunque su objetivo era buscar una nave o un helicóptero u lo que sea ya que por razones bastantes desconocidas Susanna vino tras él, eso para el inglés era un completo dolor de cabeza pero con el fin del mundo que contemplaba era suficiente para obtener su libertad, buscar a Candy y finalmente ser feliz por siempre… Siempre y cuando ese niño bonito de las rosas no estuviera en su camino.

-Está bien; sé que una de las Naves de Eliza está aquí en algún la…do…- Su vista ahora miraba con más detalle a dos mujeres, una rubia y un pelialbino con pintas góticas dándose de golpes mientras una pista de heavy metal se hacía escuchar, le parecía que había visto sobre todo a la rubia pero esos ojos rojos no los recordaban, optó por ignorarlos

-Creo que me voy a mantener lejos de eso…- De pronto su vista se fue un poco a la izquierda, un poco y al fondo cuando divisó lo que podría ser un dragón chino enorme a lo cual el inglés se lanzó al ataque con tal de decirle a esa entidad su más grande deseo: Erradicar a Susanna, de paso el segundo sería ver a Candy, asunto resuelto.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BATALLA

Finalmente luego de una ronda de golpes, Eliza aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer una táctica sucia, el cuál encestarle la típica zancadilla pero no contaba que se pasó de lo peor con Candy, sí con lo peor ya usó una patada que se impregnó en Donde callamos las mujeres; por otro lado estaba con una de sus caras dramáticas cuando una fuerza horrible se impregnó en su María la del barrio, era como si algo dentro de ti se rompiera como huesos como si fueran papel.

-De tín Marín, de do pingué. Cucara, macara, títere fue. Yo no fui, fue teté… ¿En dónde te golpearé?

-Eliza… ¿Qué estás ha…?- De pronto todo su mando cambió en ese pequeño pero cruel golpe

De pronto una imagen flashback invadió la escena dando lugar soleado, una mujer de cabello ondulado pero largo como de gran belleza estaba enfrente de una niña de cabello largo con una cinta roja, ojos azules y pequeñas pecas en su nariz y otro muchacho de cabello corto, igual de rubio pero con ojos verdes casi parecido a Anthony

-Bien, Tesse y Anthony- Expresó la mujer mientras les daba una pelota de volleyball para ambos chicos, probablemente sus hijos- Vayan y jueguen con cuidado en la playa pero procuren jugar despacio

De pronto los dos chicos desaparecieron al modo de ese meme de "No me quiero ir, señor Stark" mientras la rubia mayor estaba boquiabierta hasta que de pronto

-¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?- De pronto vio la playa a lo lejos a lo cual optó por desvestirse, alistar su silla como su paraguas y disfrutar del sol como de las olas mientras un "¡Nooo!" se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Ahora el flashback se había culminado y la escena cambió a una pobre Candy cayendo lentamente al suelo bocarriba con los brazos extendidos y mirando el oscuro cielo, era como si el Señor la hubiese castigado pero, ¿Por qué… ahí?

-Me golpeó ahí…- Su voz era lamentosa- ¿Por qué? ¿Me golpeó ahí?

Eso le valió un pepino a Sephi, digo, Eliza a lo cual la malvada finalmente dio con el gran dragón y preparó sus deseos

-Escúchame, mugroso Dragón… Otórgame la belleza que tenía antes y quiero inmortalidad para deshacerme de todas esas viles criaturas

-Somos niños…- Decía una voz infantil en la lejanía, era uno de los niños del orfanatorio

-Como sea, y también, eh… ¡Ser la gobernante de toda creación!

Unos segundos invadieron el lugar hasta que el gran ente divino chino dijo

-Tu deseo será concedido

De pronto la señorita Pony, la hermana María, los niños del hogar, Tom y su padre, el señor Cartwright y sus trabajadores, Jimmy pero de no de una forma de erradicar sino de desaparecer como burbujas de luz cosa que por cierto hizo que Eliza ahora entrara en un shock completo

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esto no es lo que yo pedí!... ¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?

-¡Hey metalero, aquí abajo!- De pronto era Annie que estaba con una cara burlona, era un intento de provocar a la cosplay, digo, villana la cual ahora veía a alguien que le carcomiera las venas mientras eso no se esperaba ni mucho menos de alguien como la otra huerfanita

-¡Tu…! ¡No…! ¡No lo hiciste, ¿Verdad?!

-¿Y qué si lo hice?- Comenzó a burlarse- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Se volteó de espaldas y se inclinó para señalar su trasero y darse unas nalgadas

-¡Ven por mí, perdedor!- La villana en cuestión de nada le encestó un rayo que tristemente dio contra el suelo ya que la pelinegra desapareció segundos antes, la pobre y desdichada malvada bajó la cabeza lamentándose mientras Candy ya aliviaba del dolor se elevó detrás de ella al mismo instante que Terry apareció en ese instante para ver a su amada pecosa

-Candy…

-Oh, Terry… Estás aquí- Decía la pecosa cuya cara era de desgano como si no hubiese esperado la venida del inglés desde que la plantó por Susanna nada volvió a ser de rosa en su mundo al menos su trabajo como enfermera, Albert y sus consejos más sus galerías de heavy metal le ayudaron a superarse como siempre

-Candy, yo vine para cumplir…-Desapareció como burbuja mientras la pecosa quedó en silencio y una gota blanca dibujada en su rostro mientras ahora su vista se dirigía en una Eliza abatida y en desgracia con la cabeza abajo, y aparte volvió a la normalidad

-Eliza… Espero que estés lista para la fiesta, porque es mi turno de que me devuelvas a mis hijos

-…

En ese instante el dragón se desapareció dividiéndose en siete luces que volaron en partes aleatorias, tanto como Shenglong como las esferas cumplieron su función y se fueron… Albert como George habían pedido sus dos deseos pero Candy como Eliza seguían ahí

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- La villana lloraba al estilo anime- ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

-Sí, esto, verás…-Candy se rascaba el cabello mientras también veía el lugar como tampoco no entendía los recientes hechos- No te voy a mentir pero… Estoy igual de confundida que tú

Ahora su cara quedó de drama cuando vio que nadie estaba aquí

-¡Ay no! ¿Señorita Pony? ¿Hermana María?... ¿Annie? ¿Niños?- Decidió y ver en todos lados y lo único que encontró vivo fue al gran árbol y a Susanna a lo cual se alejó del lugar para expulsar todo su poder

-¡ESOS BASTARDOS ME ABANDONARON!- Comenzó a gritar y a destruir todo, se echó al lago para gritar debajo del agua hasta salir en forma de ráfaga hasta vociferar furiosa

-¡Maldita Annie! Esa miserable era mi mejor amiga y me ha traicionado- Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño- Hubo ocasiones en que la vieja gorda y la monja me enseñaron en la vida… No se los perdonaré… JAMÁS…

La propia villana estaba boquiabierta, ok, era pasarse de lanza, quizás estaría alegre de que Candy ya no tuviera descendencia y estaría desmoralizada pero era aterrador como esa huérfana sin nada de sangre tenía un lado perturbadoramente rencoroso.


	4. Chapter 4

TOKIO, JAPÓN

En un parque rural de la capital nipona estaban todos los sobrevivientes traídos, desde la señorita Pony hasta los niños del orfanato mientras tanto Flamy atendía a Tom una pequeña herida en el brazo, no era nada grave pero aún debía tratarse

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?- La hermana María estaba mirando por todos lados mientras unos curiosos locales merodeaban como atestiguaban la zona, en verdad un grupo de personas llegados de la nada daba mucho o bastante de que hablar

-¡Hermana María!- Llamó una conocida voz, era Annie que estaba acostada sobre una rama de un árbol cercano a lo cual bajó con algo de dificultad debido a su temor a las alturas

-Annie, ¿Qué crees que pasó?- Ahora era la señorita Pony que se había reunido con su ayudante y su ahijada

-No lo sé, de repente desaparecimos- Miró la pelinegra a todos lados mientras un grupo de niños se acercaban a ella, mientras tanto en una piedra estaba sentado Albert el cual miraba con tranquilidad y regocijo la reunión del viejo orfanato donde se crió Candy, sonreía sintiéndose a gusto en un lugar fresco y libre de impurezas, después de todo la naturaleza era parte de su vida. En eso sonó su móvil a lo cual atendió

-¿Hola? ¿Con quién estoy hablando?... Soy Albert, sí, yo pedí el deseo a Shenglong. El primero fue resucitar a Terry y traer a todos los supervivientes de la colina de Pony…

Quedó en pausa mientras alzaba una ceja

-¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? Hice todo para joder a Eliza, pero ese es el trabajo de mi hija

COLINA DE PONY…

Mientras tanto Eliza seguía parada con la mirada baja mientras Candy estaba de pie cerca de un asiento de madera mientras que cierta lisiada conocida estaba sentada en su silla mientras su cara era de pocos dando a entender que cierta tímida la abandonó a su suerte en pleno lugar muerto.

Candy después de reposar por un momento se incorporó de pie para al menos acercarse de manera un poco prudencial hacia su eterna enemiga como esos intentos inútiles de alegrarles el día

-Sabes, si te hace sentir mejor, Susanna está con nosotras. No sería justo que ella no estuviera aquí para verlo y otra cosa es que yo al igual estoy molesta pero no me siento tan mal después de todo.

La pelirrosa se volteó para ver con impotencia a una Candy super metalera que sonreía de oreja a oreja como una oferta de amistad, frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes como inyectó sus ojos de sangre… Aun estando en las peores situaciones esa pecosa impertinente seguía si nada y aparte extraña ya que momentos antes maldijo a sus madres y a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Eliza?- Sonreía con algo de burla- ¿Estás enojada solo porque tengo más chances de ser feliz que tú?

La respuesta fue un puñetazo en la cara que la mandó al lago mientras la terca e impotente Eliza alzaba sus manos para crear una bola de energía en forma de un balón inflable pero lo agrandó y lo agrandó más hasta alcanzar un tamaño que era capaz de destruir todo lo que cruzara, lo lanzó contra el lago hasta dar con la super metalera pero la heroína usó sus dos manos para bloquear la técnica.

En menos de nada le encestó un certero puñetazo en plena ráfaga haciéndola enviar arriba pero como toda ley física fue hacia una ciudad entera random y sin importancia, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando toda la urbe como sus habitantes fueron al infierno en una explosión que arrasó con todo, Candy como tal no era un arma de destrucción masiva pero si su idiotez.

-¡Buen intento Eliza!- Sonrió victoriosa- Pero no vas a destruir más lugares

-…- La malvada tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho al ver que diantres hizo su estúpida enemiga, la cual estaba mirando curiosa a su rival cuando unos brazos rodearon y tomaron sus pechos haciéndola gritar del susto pero no dudó en encestar a su oponente varios al riñon usando su codo izquierdo, hizo una pausa para liberarse y culminar con un contundente puñetazo sobre el estómago de su oponente

La rubia señaló a su víctima el cual era un hombre gordo con gafas cuya ropa tenía imágenes de chicas anime, era el típico otaku hikkikomori genérico cuya función era profanar a la waifu del momento pero solo logró su propia profanación a golpes, la villana estaba con cara de WTF, se suponía que ambas estaban con vida y las únicas en estar viviendo como teniendo una batalla mortal, era una locura todo aquello pero al menos era evidenciable que Candy en sí era de temer.

TOKIO, JAPÓN

Mientras que en el parque rural en Akihabara, Mary Jane, la anciana líder de la enfermería se levantó del suelo al ver tata multitud hasta los niños del hogar. Tuvo que pellizcar a alguien para comprobarlo

-¿Qué de….?

-Bienvenida a Japón, Mary Jane

-¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy jovencita?

-De hecho, soy Annie Britter- Decía la ojiazul mientras se sobaba la mejilla, ese pellizcó dolía bastante fuerte como una pinzas ahí pero se acercó a la mujer mayor para comprobar su estado

-Señora, pero pensé que…

-Ahora, resulta que estamos vivos- Irrumpió una joven pelinegra alta de gafas y ojos azules profundos con una frialdad contenida en ellos, la joven como la anciana maestra habían sido las primeras en probar fuerzas con Eliza pero al final las primeras en ser vencidas. Las tres chicas y la anciana enfermera miraban a su alrededor e incluso como algunos niños del hogar jugaban con algunos elementos locales cosa que les causaba gracia.

-Saben, parece que todas las personas que vivían sea en el hogar como los demás vecinos están todos reunidos, pareciera una especie de convención

-¿De esos jóvenes de hoy llamados otakus?- Preguntó la anciana

-No exactamente pero más parece una convención en un parque y esta noche tocará una banda de heavy metal- Aclaró Annie

-Todo esto me parece algo tan conveniente- Opinaba Flamy sobretodo al ver al autor de todo esto, el buen Albert que estaba preparando una parrillada con ayuda d Konata que era experta en cocina

-Más bien, argumentalmente conveniente- Recalcó Annie mientras miraba al buen Albert que estaba llamando a todos los presentes ya que había hecho su super parrillada por lo cual los hambrientos fueron a una mesa con sillas como una cena en un campo, el rubio ermitaño sabía lucirse a lo cual las dos pelinegras decidieron ir a degustar sus alimentos ya que sus entrañas temblaban por la ausencia de comida.

(…)

Una ráfaga chocó contra una casa la cual fue hecha trizas mientras dentro de ella nuestra pecosa protagonista y la villana odiada por cuatro generaciones comenzaban otra ronda de golpes hasta que Candy envió a volar a la villana a otra casa que obviamente fue hecha pedazos. La malvada pelirrosa se incorporó con tal de devolverle la golpiza pero su oponente desapareció a lo cual miró a todos lados.

-¡Ahg, maldita Candy!... ¿A dónde…?- De pronto se topó con una camiseta negra enmayada en junto a unos marcados pero delineados abdominales parecidos a las de un chico lindo, muy salido del gimnasio

-Oye buen mozo, ¿Vas al gimnasio?... Porqué…- Silbó al estilo de Oh la la, ver esa parte fornida era como querer moler carne en eso pero cuando subió la mirada se llevó un gran susto como una gran lección: No echarle los perros a tu rival.

Candy seguía parada pero con una mirada seria y fija con sus ojos rojos hasta se alejó de manera prudencial pero manteniendo esa seriedad y ese miedo en esa mirada.

-Renuncio…

La villana quedó en silencio y sin entender por qué esa decisión de esa huérfana pero para ello hasta para la propia Candy debía dar una explicación al menos coherente

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con renuncio?

-A consecuencia de haber usado tu poder al 100%, bueno por cosplayarte de Sephiroth

-¡QUÉ NO SOY UNA COSPLAY!

-Como sea, el punto es que tu ki se está disminuyendo así que no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo

-…- La villana quedó muda en ese instante como si algo se destruyera dentro de ella

-Ya fue suficiente de pelear contigo, estoy aburrida… Me estás aburriendo

-…

-Ya estoy satisfecha y tu orgullo está hecho pedazos, todo esto sucedió porque apareció alguien más fuerte de lo que tú te imaginabas, Eliza- Sonrió maliciosamente aclarando más su contundente victoria- Y lo peor es que… Fue una dama de establo

-…

-No tiene caso derrotarte si tienes miedo, es mejor que vivas con ese trauma para siempre

La villana se limpió la boca mientras temblaba de enojo e ira pero aun así era inevitable cambiar los hechos, la rubia siempre le daba una buena lección de todo y hasta estaba sobre ella… Una vez más Candy lo hizo sobre ella. En un afán de no creerse la situación sonrió con una mueca de burla en la cara

-Oh, ya entendí… Tienes miedo, ¿No es así?- Clavó su mirada sobre los rojos de su oponente- Miedo de que este lugar solo tiene un minuto para explotar, es decir un solo capitulo.

-Quizás tengas razón pero, yo regresaré probablemente al portal de las rosas o algún otro lado. Creo que llegaré a tiempo- De pronto su mirada ahora curiosa e ingenua, se rascaba la nuca por tener que incomodar a su adversaria

-Oye Eliza, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-¿Huh? … No, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se supone que tú tenías un móvil?

-Es que cuando te hiciste el cosplay de Sephiroth

-¡QUE NO SOY UN COSPLAY!

-Es que lo dañaste cuando te tomé una selfie

-Sabes ni yo tampoco porque se murió de batería

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que de nueva cuenta la rubia preguntó

-¿Sabes si esta hora dan algún anime?

-¿Qué…? ¡Por supuesto que no lo sé!

-Nee, que no lo sabes- Hacía un pequeño bufido de enojo

-Uh… Pero… Er…- La villana ahora tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, ¿En verdad era esa niña que humilló muchas veces cuando trabajaba de sirvienta en su casa? ¿La que trató de deshacerse por todos medios posibles sea para ser una dama o quedarse con cualquier chico? La respuesta era obvia pero Candy manifestaba ese lado de que "No me importa, sigo con mi vida" era bastante rao y algo irritante.

La pecosa suspiró mientras sus ojos eran esos hermosos verdes que siempre la caracterizaron

-Como sea ya me voy, trata de no destruir más cosas o tendré que matarte

-Pero, pero, pero…

-Eliza, no quiero que causes más problemas – Juntó sus manos a las de ella como si fuesen las mejores amigas de vida a pesar de nunca haberlo sido- Y no quiero volver a verte, sobre todo tu cara que pareces un travesti

Se volteó para luego ir a emprender vuelo mientras la villana estaba boquiabierta e impactada, de hecho estaba indignada por perder frente a Candy y ahora estaba deshecha por que la dejaron otra vez sola en ese caso Candy

-No puedes solo… No estamos… Miserable…- Apretó el puño y crujió la mirada hasta que de la nada creo una shuriken de cuatro puntas, tamaño gigante del tamaño de un disco de poder el cual lo lanzó hacia su adversaria que estaba volando y feliz hasta que algo volador como una abeja le cortó la mejilla derecha.

La susodicha se volteó con una mirada entre indignación y enojo mientras la villana estaba en posición clara de querer seguir continuando, ella no quería perder así de fácil por lo cual la rubia apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos ahora se volvían purpuras brillantes mientras una estela dorada rodeaba su cuerpo

-¡MALDITA BASTARDA! ¡PERDISTE EL DERECHO A VIVIR!

La batalla bajó el brazo y lo apretó, mientras la shuriken voladora seguía ahí yendo hacia la rubia pero había un problema para nuestra villana: No sabía controlar una shuriken gigante a lo cual recurría en señalar como mover la mano derecha en todas direcciones mientras el arma cortante seguía sin dar de lleno hacia Candy la cual tenía una cara de WTF junto a una gota de sudor, ¿Le había atacado por la espalda solo para esto?

-Yo… ¿Uh? ¿Huh?... Oh, vamos yo… Mierda, ¡Esta maldita cosa!- Seguía controlando sin éxito el arma mientras que ahora Candy estaba con un bufido de enfado

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Y aparte que cutre referencia de Naruto y sobretodo del primer capítulo, ¿Es que no sabes dejar de dar pena ajena?

-No, no te preocupes mugrienta, solamente estoy… ¡Mierda!... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué son estos… ¡¿Controles invertidos?!... ¿Qué clase de raro usa?

Finalmente logró dominar al grande pero cruel instrumento, lo lanzó sobre la pecosa la cual estaba parada pero desapareció dejando frustrada a la villana, ahora la pequeña pecosa estaba volando mientras la perseguía ese shuriken volador

-¿Te rebajaste a estar usando una shuriken? No sabes que esas armas nunca dan y aparte eres una amateur hasta Hinata sabe lanzar mejor que tú

Luego de una versión Tom y Jerry entre una pecosa voladora y una shuriken voladora, Eliza finalmente dirigió su arma hacia la integridad de su oponente pareciendo que la cortó en dos

-¡Te tengo perra!- En ese instante la pecosa volvió a desaparecer hasta estar detrás de la ahora frustrada y desesperada Eliza

-No te sientas mal, Krilin como Yamcha tampoco logran pegarle a algo con eso- Una vez más su cara era de "Todo normal"- Como sea, ¿Ya terminaste?

La villana sonrió burlonamente mientras alzaba su otro brazo, la situación como tal no llegaba a nada bonito como si cada minuto todo le iba en contra de Candy

-Oh lejos de eso, acabo de recordar que tengo dos manos- Invocó otra shuriken gigante a lo cual lanzó a ambas armas estrelladas que fueron hacia la rubia pecosa la cual se las ingenió de esquivar como en maniobrar para liberarse hasta que llegó al punto de irse frente a la posición de su contrincante la cual comentaba en burla ante tal estrategia de su enemiga

-¿De verdad? ¿En serio piensas que ese viejo truco va a…?

La pecosa lanzó una ráfaga de energía al suelo justo frente a su oponente la cual se cubrió y a le vez eligió el pequeño atisbo de cerebro que mostró su oponente hasta saltó sobre la shuriken para dar en el aire mirando a todos lados a para dar con su oponente

-¿A dónde se fue esa piojosa voladora?

De pronto impactó sobre su cabeza, era Candy que se lanzó sobre Eliza aplicándole un martinete de lucha libre, es decir un poderoso codazo derecho sobre la parte facial del oponente pero en menos de nada le cogió del cuello y alistó su mano derecha abierta.

-Ahora di que lo lamentas- La rubia ojimorada le iba a encestar lo que nunca ni nadie le hizo a la villana: Una lluvia de bofetadas sobre toda la cara, era como si cada golpe de mano en su mejilla era un certero puñetazo que era más doloroso que el otro hasta que la rubia paró su castigo

-¿Lo lamentas ahora?- Preguntó notando que su rival estaba totalmente desorientada hasta aplicarle el martillo de las dos manos sobre la cabeza para mandarla al suelo, pero la pelirrosa sin amedrendarse se impulsó arrodillándose con un puño como soporte causando una pequeña grieta en el suelo.

Harta de la situación que le jugaba en su contra decidió saltar mientras Candy ahora hacía una de sus tantas caras cuando algo malo iba a pasar y de paso hacer uno de sus tantos dramas

-¡Eliza! ¡Cuidado detrás de ti!- Alertó

-Acabo de decirte que ese truco no funcionará

-¡No en serio! ¡Agáchate

-Síguele, síguele, pecosa estúpida- La villana siguió criticando a la super metalera la cual estaba en lo correcto cuando detrás de la villana estaba una shuriken volando hacia ella y en menos de nada Eliza sintió como algo picoteaba su trasero para luego caer desplomada al suelo con voz gangosa

-Papi, ya no quiero seguir estando en la Colina de Pony…- La joven cayó al suelo mientras la rubia ojimorada estaba boquiabierta mientras todos los Cornwell, como Anthony y Neal estaban absortos ante esos sucesos.

Eliza perdió definitivamente la batalla y todo por su propia arrogancia… Y Candy ganó por autodestrucción


	5. Chapter 5

La malvada Eliza había caído lentamente sobre el suelo y estando bocabajo como si algo se lo clavaban pero muy fuerte mientras tanto Stear como Archie y Anthony estaban mudos, absortos y hasta boquiabiertos frente al espectáculo que vieron y aparte apoyaron a su amiga durante esa gran contienda.

-Oh… My… God…- El inventor estaba con los puños apretados y temblando de la emoción

-Oh no…- Anthony estaba shockeado y sus manos estaban sobre sus mejillas

-Oh shit…- Archie estaba con cara de Wtf como si hubiera visto una peli de terror y un video gore juntos a lo cual los dos hermanos después de mirarse fijamente comenzaron a reírse y a emocionarse entre ellos (En un sentido no homo) mientras miraban con regocijo a Candy que estaba siendo ella en su esplendor, su cabello, sus ojos morados, su cuerpo hermoso pero marcado y su ropa rota como sucia… Su amiga le pateó el trasero a la persona quién la hizo mierda en todo momento y esto era motivo de un buen reventón.

-OH MY GOD…- Seguía repitiendo Stear que no se salía de la conmoción mientras Neal estaba cruzado de brazos estando contra la pared mientras tenía una cara de haber tenido un día de perros, a ese no le importaba ni su hermana y ni la pecosa sólo estaba viendo algo en su móvil como si eso fuese algo entretenido y una libertad de la enorme pérdida de tiempo que tenía que lidiar.

-Saben idiotas, se la pasan reaccionando como si fueran Youtubers baratos; tratando de hacerme preguntar qué diablos sucede

-Nuestra mejor amiga estaba peleando con Eliza, ¿Y tú jalando el ganzo?- Preguntó Archie denotando su decepción ante las palabras del castaño- Me decepcionas, Neal

-Simplemente me puedes decir que pasó

Stear bajó la mirada y suspiró de manera pesada

-Está bien pero te llevarás un gran decepción- Hizo una pausa y habló fijamente- Candy se la metió muy fuerte a Eliza, se lo hizo por atrás y muy duro… Y dolió mucho pero mucho

El castaño quedó con cara de WTF y para colmo se llevó una imagen mental de él en boxers, estando en cuatro sobre el suelo mientras una Candy estaba vestida de Misstress, con traje body de cuero, guanteletes que decoraban sus brazos, botas de cuero hasta la pantorrilla y un latigo en su mano, con un arnés listo y una sonrisa malvada dando a entender que el pobre ojicarmín la iba a pasar muy mal a manos de esa demente.

Se alejó mientras caminó atrás y cayó al suelo horrorizado, estaba con esa cara de querer ir con su mamá mientras los tres hermanos estaban hablando de aquel triste y funesto final que le llegó a la villana e incluso la manera en que todo pasó hasta de hecho no se esperaban y ni se la creían

-¡OH NO!

-Wow, no pensé que Candy tuviera agallas- Comentó Anthony

-Uno creería que Eliza fuese en una porno o un hentai una tipa sadomasoquista que con un látigo hiciera sufrir a la gente, ¿Pero Candy?- Sonrió ampliamente- Al menos demostró tener pantalones como para romperle toda su madre

-Oigan, no piensen cosas que no son- Irrumpió Stear- Candy puede tener las agallas como el valor suficiente para defenderse pero no es de esas personas que se violan a sus víctimas- Miró en la pantalla la pobre Eliza bocabajo

-El punto es que Eliza se la metió así misma

COLINA DE PONY…

La pobre villana estaba en el suelo junto con un dolor enorme e imaginable, era como una espada se le clavara en toda su alma y en efecto, una de las puntas de su shuriken se le clavó literalmente en su trasero y para peor no podía mover sus piernas

-¡AAAH! ¡MIS PIERNAS!- Gritaba entre lloriqueos ante el incesante dolor de ser profanada por atrás- ¡Quédense ahí! ¡Quédense en casa! ¡Mami las necesita!

-Wow, Eliza- Comentaba Candy que veía fijamente a la shuriken clavada en su orgullo trasero- No estabas metida tanto en los asuntos de los demás- Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro dando a entender que disfrutaba humillar con chistes de la nada

-¡Ay!…

-Pero que mal que no metiste la pata

-¡Re Ay!

-Supongo que podríamos decir que esto fue como un capítulo de Mujer casos de la vida real, uno de los casos más tristes y crueles por cierto

-¡Por favor, para, para… detente!

-Está bien, te meteré un descanso. Me voy- La pecosa se disponía a ir a paso digno pero la temblorosa y quebrada voz de su rival se lo impidió

-¡Espera Candy!...- La mencionada se volteó mientras de pronto la pista de música era un tema triste de los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Les recomiendo escuchar Sad Brothers)

La pobre pelirrosa cerró los ojos en medio de la agonía impuesta por la shuriken

-Yo… Sé que hice cosas terribles… Herí a una gran cantidad de personas, algunos de los cuales eran tus amigos

-…

-Uh, pero podría preguntarte… De una vecina a otra- La pecosa miraba fijamente a su rival en el suelo, se maldecía a sí misma pero… Aun así…

-¿Podrías compartirme un poco de energía?

La pecosa ojimorada suspiró silenciosamente mientras ya su cara denotaba que ella estaba la situación como tal tuvo su fin, uno al menos feliz y tranquilo por su propia manera e incluso su corazón como su consciencia se estaban purificando haciendo toda esa ira, todas esas técnicas y todas esas golpizas (Mayoritariamente para Eliza) fueran como ese algo que quería expulsar y sacar y para eso buscaba a alguien con quién desahogarse.

Al menos Clin resucitaría con las esferas del Dragón, de eso no cabía duda. Miró hacia todos lados mientras temía que alguien le reprochara o criticara su actitud, de hecho cierta voz le alertaba que no lo hiciera pero no era de Anthony ni mucho menos de Albert ya que ellos la conocían muy bien y la lección que le dio a Eliza era contundente, no volvería a causar problemas y esa paliza era como una moraleja o advertencia impuesta.

Había un no que se repetía en su cabeza pero era una conocida para ella y en efecto…

TOKIO, JAPÓN

En el parque donde todos estaban reunidos en el parque, la señorita Pony como la hermana María estaban conmovidas por la humildad de su querida hija no biológica, Candy como dijo anteriormente ya no valía la pena en seguir peleando, hizo trizas ese concepto de superioridad impregnado en la mente de Eliza por su familia y aparte no volvería a causar daño a ella o a alguien, Albert también estaba contento por la decisión de su hija hasta Flamy sonreía levemente por esa acción y esa nobleza.

Excepto cierta pelinegra que estaba frente a la televisión mientras repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera hasta que cogió el televisor con ambas manos con tal de hacerlo trizas pero Flamy la tranquilizó más con su mirada fría y calculadora, la ojiazul suspiró y ni modo, así era su amiga dispuesta a todo sea para ayudar a todo y quizás darle la mano al más necesitado.

Tal como se temía la pecosa le quitó la shuriken de su trasero y la llevó sobre su espalda mientras caminó hacia Susanna para cargarla en sus brazos para luego ponerla bocabajo y meterle la shuriken ahí… Humilde lo era pero era alguien que nunca olvidaba ni perdonaba nada sobre todo cuando la Gusana estaba ahí en esa clase de gente, sus gritos de dolor eran lo cotidiano para Candy, era como escuchar una vaga versión cover de sus grupos de heavy metal.

La metalera decidió llevar a la villana sobre su espalda mientras miraba fijamente al cielo azul, debía advertir a su por ahora rival sobre la situación

-Bien Eliza, de ahora en adelante usa esa energía… No lo uses para herir más gente o en drogas

-Si yo nunca consumo eso- Decía la villana haciendo un puchero

-Pues con esa actitud que tienes es obvio que terminarás fumándola bien fuerte- Se rió divertida mientras la pelirroja hizo un gruñido de enojo pero no tenido en cuenta. La pecosa decidió emprender un pequeño vuelo mientras la pelirroja no entendía el qué, por qué alguien como Candy haría eso por alguien y hasta con el peor enemigo

-Ya vámonos Eliza, va a ser un largo viaje a casa- La ahora pecosa ojiverde seguía mirando firme como si nada le importara- ¿Acaso tienes hambre? No he comido casi nada desde la mañana

No lo creería, en serio ella la ayudó pero no entendía por qué dejó a Susanna… Ah cierto, es jodidamente rencorosa pero en serio lo hizo, le dio una pequeña parte de su energía luego de una serie de palizas. Quizás esto le daba una señal de que debía cambiar, no estaría nada mal una segunda oportunidad, tal vez estuvo muy mal en hacerle todo eso a Candy.

En algún momento Eliza haría un ataque por la espalda y acabaría con Candy pero aun que lo hiciera terminaría siendo asesinada pero Candy no encontraría la nave para ir a Japón

-Candy… Yo…- Cubrió su cara frente sobre la fornida espalda de la rubia cubriéndose de la vergüenza y la pena- Me porté demasiado mal contigo, yo…

-Cállate, no quiero oírte- Se hizo la mujer dura y despiadada pero entendía la sinceridad de esas palabras, estaba impactada por la primera vez en que la villana era sincera, no pensó que viviera lo suficiente para escucharlo pero por ahora debía actuar como la chica dura y badass mientras transitaba por el aire en busca de la nave

MANSIÓN ARDLEY…

Patty estaba en su bata de dormir (Y eso que no se puso los interiores) estaba con cara de WTF mientras veía a su amiga Candy logrando que Eliza mordiera el polvo mientras Stear la seguía con las mismas reacciones, Neal trataba de decir algo pero el buen Anthony le propinó un puñetazo para que no dijera una estupidez, Archie por otro lado whatsappeaba con Annie y Albert.

Después de unos airados dos minutos la castaña de gafas exclamó

-¡Ok Stear! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Candy le partió toda la madre!

-Ves, Patty- Alentó Archie con una sonrisa- Eso no fue tan difícil

-Quizás, pero…- El inventor suspiró pesadamente ya que la parte final era la más difícil de completar- No tan difícil como salir de la colina de Pony

-No me digas qué…

-Ahora Candy como Eliza podrían…- No era necesario una palabra ya que ahora estaban en un silencio mutuo como fúnebre ya que una vez más las circunstancias le iban en contra de la pecosa metalera, Patty se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras Stear como sus hermanos sobretodo Anthony le encomendaban a Dios la protección tanto de Candy como de Eliza, y Neal… A ese patán todo le valía verga.

COLINA DE PONY…

Candy iba en una carrera contrarreloj para encontrar la maldita nave mientras que la villana cayó inconsciente en la espalda de la pecosa, ahora era un jodido asunto de vida y muerte con tal de buscar ese maldito aparato mientras que todo alrededor ya era rojo con lava hirviendo, grandes incendios y truenos resonando… Era digno de un videoclip de un grupo de primer nivel, obviamente de Heavy metal.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está la puta nave?... Todo se veía igual antes, ahora todo se ve igual pero en llamas"

En menos de nada encontró una nave, era del tamaño circular como tipo casa, obviamente fabricada por la corporación Capsula, la rubia en menos de nada se fue de entrada fácil al transporte interespacial mientras daba a la búsqueda de la sala de mando o del volante de esa cosa rara, tenía que buscar el mando y tenía que apurarse.

No le estorbaba tener a la villana sobre su espalda aparte de haber alcanzado una buena velocidad para buscar parte por parte hasta dar con el puesto de mando y decidió ir al monitor principal pero no contaba que habían muchos botones más el complicado idioma japonés. Tenía que buscar los controles y buscaba desesperadamente en medio de toda montonera, ya Eliza no podía despertarse dando a entender que ya estaba jodida, se iría al demonio y posiblemente con Eliza harían en plan yuri a pesar de no ser todo un yuri.

No había una oportunidad de descanso ya que afuera se escuchaba una fuerte explosión volcánica mientras miraba por lados y lados hasta dar con el clásico botón rojo tipo switche el cual pulsó varias veces, pero no contaba que la nave se inclinó bocabajo para caer en la lava pero por azares del destino la pobre pecosa volaba por su vida y con una Eliza durmiente entre sus brazos, es decir en plan Superman con Luisa Lain pero sin llegar a ser yuri.

Ahora la pobre heroína como lo que fue el hogar de su infancia se convertía en un perfecto averno digno de un shonen, con Eliza en sus brazos como la impotencia corroía su mente era evidente que el lugar tarde o temprano se iría al demonio… Ya no veía a Anthony, ni a la señorita Pony, ni a Annie como a Stear y Archie… Bueno, al menos Susana se iría junto a ella, después de todo los gusanos son los más grandes parásitos que te puedes encontrar en la Tierra.

Ni Clin, ni Albert, ni siquiera conocer en persona a Naruto con un autógrafo… Dichas cosas e ilusiones nunca se harían realidad, nunca se harían. Al menos intentaba desear la mejor felicidad a todas las personas que la apoyaron y la amaron incluso a quienes la trataron mal y la pisotearon… Terry… Él, ese muchacho inglés, sus recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo, aquel festival de Mayo, aquel beso… Lástima que ese badboy ya le valía madres y todo por preferir a una lisiada frustrada sexual como demente, ya no tenía importancia en su vida y era como decía Héctor Lavoe, era un periódico de ayer.

Apretó fuertemente a su no amiga aferrándola a su pecho mientras gritaba desgarradoramente Maldición una y otra vez, los hermanos Cornwell como Anthony veían con impotencia como esa gran batalla terminó en un triste acierto como final digno de un apocalipsis, el noble Anthony era el más afectado hasta en lo sentimental imploró entre lágrimas que no muriera pero muy tarde, dichas palabras nunca fueron ni escuchadas ni alcanzadas.

Tal como se temía todo aquello que quedaba de aquella vieja colina era iluminado de un rojo luminoso que tenía de rojo y ahora de blanco a todo hasta que una explosión fuerte se escuchó por el lugar acompañado de un resonante "¡Maldición!".


	6. Chapter 6

TOKIO, JAPÓN

Albert reunió a Flamy, Mary Jane y a Annie para darles el triste comunicado de la batalla.

-Chicas… Se…- Bajó la mirada mientras suspiraba algo apresurado- Se terminó

-¿Qué…?- La primera en sentirse abatida fue Annie mientras Mary Jane como Flamy sabían contener sabiamente el dolor de haber perdido a una gran enfermera y a una gran amiga mientras la pobre pelinegra estaba temblando y aparte impactada

-Candy no pudo escapar de la explosión… La colina de Pony se fue… Junto con ella y Eliza

La pobre pelinegra bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños más las lágrimas le traicionaban gritando al aire un ¡Nooo! Hasta caer de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras apretaba y clavaba sus dedos sobre la Tierra, mientras la anciana enfermera se inclinó para consolarla… Todo esto en sí era un drama digno de alguna novela o dorama con toques muy shonen pero cierta voz hizo que todo ese lamento y esa tristeza se fueran al cuerno, más bien hacían un show por nada y para nada.

-¿Por qué les importa?- La entristecida Annie como la vieja enfermera miraban con algo de perplejidad a una joven de cabello de piña con tintes morados, un parche en el ojo derecho y chaqueta verde militar de cuello alto y botas militares, era una persona bastante conocida entre los círculos amistosos que creaba Candy (Alrededor de la serie).

Yendo al tema las jóvenes miraban a la chica piña tuerta pelimorada

-¿Por qué les importa?

-¿Qué dices Yuzu Araki?- Reclamó la huérfana pelinegra mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, quería exigir una explicación

-¿Por qué les importa? ¿Ya se olvidaron de la razón por la cual Eliza atacó al hogar de Pony? Era obvio que Terry se decidiera por Candy y desde ahí pasó de ser una telenovela a una batalla estilo Dragon Ball Z

-…

-Vean, el lado bueno- Sonrió la fanficker- Ahora tenemos dos juegos de esferas de Dragón, las comunes y las que se venden en las tiendas otakus- Por alguna razón sus palabras tenían un extraño sentido a la vaina

-Bueno, quizás Yuzu tenga razón- Flamy tomó la palabra- Pero pareciera que lo que dices hace como si la muerte de Candy como la de Eliza no tuvieran repercusiones

-Obvio, no las tiene. Literalmente es una parodia de Dragon Ball Z y una de las reglas más importantes en esa serie es que cuando te mueres, te pueden resucitar al final, tu muerte por muy sentimental o dramática que tengas no tiene algún efecto, siempre te resucitan o en su defecto despertar un power-up

-…

-En Dragon Ball Z una muerte no vale nada, es como si cuando te mueres es como viajar por un día para ustedes mientras que para esa persona es comprar un helado con una promoción de un sundae gratis

Las tres mujeres ya habían entendido las palabras de la chica piña tuerta, tenían de la mano a las tiendas Otaku donde vendían obviamente artículos correlacionados con Dragon Ball y obviamente estarían las esferas a lo cual la pagarían a módico precio y de esa manera lograban resucitar a Candy como Eliza, ahora una de ellas iría a preguntar cuánto valdría un kit completo de esferas Namek que pueden cumplirte tres deseos.

Ahora la escritora de fanfics indaga cuál era la indicada para dar el siguiente paso, anunciarles la tragedia y de paso un funeral pero para eso era necesario buscar una prueba al menos algo fake para probar que la pecosa habría muerto con su enemiga, obviamente en plan no yuri

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere decírselo a la señorita Pony?

-Déjenmelo a mí, jovencita- Mary Jane decidió dar un paso al frente- La señorita Pony es una buena amiga desde que éramos jóvenes, y no, no es en plan homo o lo que sea

-Sí, adelante señora- Dijo cordialmente mientras la noble anciana bajita decidió a hablar a solas con la otra mujer mayor y su monja ayudante pero no contaba que los niños, bueno algunos metiches liderados por Jimmy y Cookie, los dos decidieron contener y nublar su perdida con su actitud de niños duros y peleoneros.

Mientras tanto Flamy con algo de decisión decidió anunciarles a algunos curiosos que vieron la pelea que esperaban su pronto regreso

-Bueno señores, Candy está muerta- Las quejas como las protestas unidas a un sentimiento de dolor no se hicieron esperar, no hubo llantos pero si hubo mierdas entre ambos. Ahora la enfermera de gafas anunció a los niños del orfanatorio exceptuando a Jimmy

-Niños, su orfanatorio como su colina están hecho pedazos

-¡Mierda!- Gritaron los jóvenes ahora sin hogar y sin orfanatorio donde vivir pero la respuesta y salvación fue en un hombre de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules con bigote

-Bien, señores hasta que podamos reunir las esferas nuevamente… ¿Quién quiere vivir en mi casa de campo aquí en Akihabara?

-Señor William- La señorita Pony alzó una ceja- ¿Cree que usted puede acomodar a nuestros niños en una propiedad?

-Vamos, técnicamente soy un genio billonario filántropo, mi casa de campo es suya cuando quieren e hice trámites para legalizar el orfanatorio más con una sede en Akihabara, ¿Qué dicen?

La mujer mayor como la novicia se miraron de reojo, era tentador mientras la original se iría a arreglarse en el usar las esferas que querían la próxima semana y tener una sede adicional no estaría nada más con comodidades mucho mejores que vivir como sardinas en las montañas. No pasaron ni un minuto cuando aceptaron y firmaron el contrato con el buen Albert.

Y así de esa manera el hogar de Pony fue reubicado en un área concurrida por extranjeros en el distrito de Akihabara pero con la advertencia de que no tocaran el Scoth, o whisky escocés del rubio ermitaño pero si era para una fiesta e invitación a una famosa figura del manga-anime entonces sí a festejar y a beber.

Albert se lució una vez más con comedores de lujo, un pequeño gran campo de golf, dormitorios, unos buenos televisores HD con servicio de TV cable mundial, baños estilo ofuro y onsen… Era un orfanato japonés de puta madre, era mucho que pudrirse en las montañas a cada rato hasta los niños podrían aprender a jugar dignamente Yugi-oh.

En menos de una semana la señora Britter enojada por la actitud de su hija, por involucrar a dos familias prestigiosas en una batalla mortal shonen fue obligada a regresar a los Estados Unidos donde fue obligada en contra de su voluntad a ponerse corriente en sus estudios, su institutriz fue otra villana de la infancia tanto abuelos y padres, si han visto o recuerdan Heidi ya sabían de la señorita Rottenmaier

-¡Lo lees! ¡Lo amas! ¡Lo aprendes!- Decía la malvada institutriz que por razones extrañas y desconocidas usaba un sensual traje de mistress cosa que más que aterrar a la ojiazul más la incomodaba y aparte se preguntaba sobre la clase de fetiches que tenían personas de su alcurnia como de las bizarradas que se le ocurrían

Flamy como los demás volvieron a sus vidas comunes manteniendo la esperanza de que Candy como Eliza seguirían con vida, sobretodo Candy que por cierto generaba cierta ausencia en el hospital donde trabajaba donde se notaba claramente el carisma como el cariño que se le tenían a la pecosa.

Terry una vez más quedó abatido pero por circunstancias del destino conoció a una school idol japonesa y en menos el amor floreció entre ambos, Albert una vez más se dedicó a viajar al suroeste asiático para vivir una nueva aventura, Anthony y los demás decidieron volver a sus vidas habituales con la firme esperanza de volver a ver a la pecosa con vida, a Eliza también pero un poquito y Neal… Ese patán volvió a jalarse el ganzo y sin hacer nada.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS, EN AKIHABARA

Ahora nuestros amados personajes se reunieron en una Comic-con para la ganar una competencia otaku donde se incluía un pack de esferas de dragón, el ganador de la competencia fue Albert que hizo un buen cosplay de un Gokú Super Saiyajin 3 con su escultural cuerpo de galán marcado y ropa destrozada, Anthony obtuvo el segundo puesto con un buen cosplay de Naruto y en cuánto a las féminas Annie se quedó en tercer lugar con un cosplay de Sasuke pero con las ropas iniciales del personaje con añadiduras.

Es decir una camiseta azul de cuello largo, pantaloneta tipo short banca y medias negras hasta la pantorrillas que de alguna forma hacían juego con sus ojos y por alguna razón desconocida flechó el corazón de una pelirrosa fanática de las mahou shojos… (Madoka es una loquilla XD)

El momento de la verdad habían llegado y nuestros galanes como las best waifus de la serie que marcó infancia antes que Dragon Ball se reunieron para reunir las esferas e invocar a Shenglong

-Durante el tiempo que estuve viajando he aprendido a hablar Namekiano- Recalcó el gran Albert mientras sus sobrinos como sus respectivas novias quedaron anonadados ante la audacia del rubio mayor

-Bueno, eso es muy increíble como conveniente de su parte, señor William- Decía Patty mientras estaba perpleja por el brillo de las enormes esferas

-Que me llames Albert

-Lo siento- Se inclinó en señal de perdón hasta que el rubio llamó al dragón de namek en su respectiva lengua natal

-¡Sal, Porunga!

-Un segundo- Irrumpió Stear que miraba alrededor del comic-con- Pensándolo mejor, tal vez no deberíamos invocar a Porunga saliendo a la…

Por desgracia del inventor ya el ser mitico salió de las esferas grandes hasta dar con el mítico ser verde musculoso, cuernos negros y afilados, ojos rojos y mirada respetuosa como atemorizante, era el fucking Porunga mientras todos los demás asistentes de la comic-con miraban con asombro al dragón divino alien aunque lo confundían con el legendario Godzilla.

-Han invocado al gran Porunga- Decía el dragón en un claro lenguaje inglés en junta de su intensa pero temible voz- Pidan su deseo

-Ok Porunga- Albert tomó la palabra del equipo- Estoy seguro de que te lo piden a cada rato, pero ¿Podríamos tener 6 deseos?- En eso apareció Flamy la cual usaba un cosplay de Akatsuki y puso en el suelo un pack de esferas de Dragón de Namek que compró usando parte de su salario como enfermera

-De hecho evitamos terminar llevarte de nuevo en un mes y hacer la misma cosa otra vez, así no tendrías inconformidad, además solo queremos revivir a unas cuantas personas

El dragón quedó en silencio pero en sí las palabras como los actos de los mortales sonaban a una buena oferta

-Bueno, es poco convencional de su parte, pero considerando la facilidad de esos deseos, los complaceré… A ver, el primero…

-¿Puedes revivir a una colina con buena vegetación?

-Oh, ¡Te estás pasando de listo Sugar Daddy!

-Muy bien- Albert ahora dio un paso al frente con el puño alzado y una sonrisa brillante- Vamos a quitarnos el difícil de encima primero

-Dragón, ¡Crea una nueva colina de Pony para los niños! Pero aquí en Japón- Exclamó Annie

El dragón puso a brillar sus ojos rojos al máximo hasta que volvieron a apagarse y sin mover un dedo

-Primer deseo hecho

-Genial- El rubio ahora miró a sus sobrinos- Bueno, hagan lo que quieran

Anthony tomó la palabra para el segundo deseo

-Primero, resucita a Clin

-¡¿Otra vez Krilin?!

-Es CLIN, CLIN

-Ah, ya veo…- En ese instante apareció el coatí blanco el cual tenía puesta la camiseta de Gokú pero con siglas de Kaiosama el cual fue a los brazos de Annie que lo recibió con total entusiasmo.

-Tercer deseo- Ahora Patty tomó la palabra pero con una cara de pocos amigos- Trae a Susanna

En eso la pobre lisiada que estaba bocabajo mientras gritaba de dolor y agonía con una shuriken gigante clavada en su trasero como una prueba de lo perturbadora que pudiera llegar a ser Candy por lo cual llegaron a un trato con Porunga de anular ese deseo, que fue reemplazado por traer a Eliza pero no contaron que con la pelirroja habían traído a un montón de niñas pequeñas.

Eran como un total de doce niñas, bueno once pequeñas y una joven de doce años. Eliza regañaba como una buena madre e incluso con la poderosa chancla a ese tumulto de niñas moe, tan parecidas y con un aspecto tan tierno que haría morir de diabetes a cualquiera como hacer babear a los pedobears.

-¿Akari, donde estás?- Una pequeña pelirroja de cabello largo y coletas falsas apareció frente a Albert y su comitiva pero por extraño que parezca desapareció frente a ellos, mientras tanto una pequeña rubia de coletas pequeñas miraba bajo las faldas de Eliza o le tocaba el trasero a Annie para echarse a correr pero la pelirrosa la agarró alzándola

-Te tengo Kyoko- Ahora miraba con enfado a una pelimorada de coleta larga alzada- Por el amor de Dios Ayano, deja de ser una miedosa y se sincera con Kyoko

Ahora su atención se fijaba en una pelinegra corta y en una pelirrosa de coletas que se peleaban a muerte pero Eliza las evitó a puros regaños

-¡Yui, Chinatsu! ¡Dejen de pelearse!- La pelirrosa se lanzó sobre Eliza para jalarle los cabellos haciendo que la pobre ricachona caminara entre vueltas y hasta se tirara al suelo al revolcarse del dolor mientras suplicaba que la pequeña pelirrosa la soltara.

Ahora fue a donde dos niñas, una pequeña blonda y una pequeña peliazul de trenzas se estaban peleando como si fueran las peores enemigas, la pobre Eliza tuvo que detenerlas para regañar a la pequeña castañita

-Sakurako deja de molestar a Himawari- La castañita hizo un bufido de tristeza para luego caer en el suelo bocabajo mientras se tira a llorar y a hacer griteríos que dejaban ensordecidos a los pobres protagonistas, ahora otro problema surgía cuando dos hermanas gemelas de cabello corto albino estaban teniendo problemas.

La primera gemela de ojos morados tenía un sangrado nasal y la otra de ojos verdes tenía un problema de babeo a lo cual la ahora desesperada niñera sacaba uno que otro juego de pañuelos o papel higiénico para luego limpiarle la nariz y la boca para posteriormente ponerles tapabocas en sus bocas.

Mientras tanto los protagonistas estaban de piedra mientras tenían en sus cabezas una gota blanca dibujada ya que estaban más incomodos que conmovidos ni siquiera era necesario preguntar el cómo terminó cuidando niñas pequeñas, ni siquiera en cómo llegó a Japón con vida.

Y ahora debían cumplir el cuarto deseo, en eso Albert decidió preguntar a Anthony que lideraba al grupo

-Y supongo que quieren traer a Candy ahora, ¿Verdad?

-En realidad queremos dejarlo para el final- Respondió el rubio, bueno el chico de las rosas quería ver en ese instante a su amada pero quedaban tres deseos, debían pensar en cómo iban a usar el anteúltimo como el penúltimo, era bastante jodido pensar en algo pero no sabían en qué

-Y bien- El rubio mayor notaba la duda que rodeaba a sus sobrinos- Como les dije, quieren traer a Candy de vuelta, ¿No?

Los protagonistas tuvieron que desear las gafas de Kamina y una versión 100% real no fake del legendario Toppa Gurren Lagann para finalmente aprovechar y tomar el último deseo, ahora Stear tomó la palabra mientras toda la comitiva se acercaba con él con gran emoción

-Y ahora, ¡Por último pero no menos importante!... ¡Trae de vuelta a Candy!- El dragón iluminó sus ojos hasta que volvieron a apagarse y en menos de nada el monstruo anunció su esperada respuesta

-No puedo hacer eso- Todos nuestros protagonistas quedaron con cara de WTF ante tales palabras

-¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Annie un poco intrigada

-La chica que se hace llamar Candy sigue viva

-¿Qué? ¿Lo está?- Los azules de la chica se encogieron de la felicidad mientras que a nuestro inventor se le prendió el bombillo

-No te preocupes, Annie- El castaño de gafas con su idea le daba buenos ánimos a la morena- No es un gran problema, sólo tienes que desear transportarla hacia acá

-Entonces, Porunga- La tímida miró con decisión al dragón namekiano- ¡Dragón! ¡Trae a Candy aquí!

El ente alienígena volvió a iluminar con sus ojos rojos y…

-Lo siento niña, no puedo hacer eso tampoco

La pelinegra como sus demás amigos quedaron con cara de WTF

-¿Qué mierdas dijiste?

-Esa chica la que se hace llamar Candy se está negando a volver

-¿Perdón?- Ahora el pobre Anthony era el más indignado- ¡Quiero una explicación!

El pobre Porunga ya estaba sudando frío pero tenía que ser honesto desgraciadamente

-Bueno, lo siento. Revivir al mapache blanco, crear esa colina de Pony como por traerles a su otra amiga y elementos que no venían al caso me dejaron un poco desgastado- Quedó en silencio y decidió abrir la boca

-Su amiguita está en el Estado Islámico, se convirtió al islam sólo porque le prometieron una ración de Nutella y un lanzamisiles y mucho heavy metal

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- Exclamó Stear indignado

-Pregúntenle eso al tal Terry Grandchester que la dejó por una idol japonesa, eso dolió mucho a la chica y ahora consiguió a sus nuevos mejores amigos

Los pobres quedaron mudos, no era un secreto que Candy haría un drama de telenovela por todo pero eso de pasarse a un grupo terrorista por nutella y un lanzamisiles eso en sí era algo controversial como estúpido… Ni modo, era jodidamente rencorosa hasta con sus mejores amigos, una completa lastima.

-Es triste decirlo, chicos- Recalcó Porunga- La pecosa islámica metalera no quiere volver, los de ISIS ahora son sus mejores amiguis, fin del cuento- Paró en seco- Ahora, les doy otro deseo, puedo intentar eso o de lo contrario, métanse el dedo por…

-Regresar a Estados Unidos- Dijo el pobre Anthony desilusionado lo mismo que Albert y los demás, la decisión radical y exagerada de la rubia ojiverde en sí les dolió en el alma a lo cual el dragón decidió trasladar a nuestros héroes, a Eliza con sus niñas a Chicago donde todo volvió a la normalidad, lástima que el resultado no eran el que esperaban.

Porunga decidió dispersarse en siete partes hasta desaparecer en el firmamento mientras que nuestros protagonistas finalmente llegaron a la mansión pero se toparon con cierta rubia que estaba vestida con una camiseta de la Jihad, una gorra con bufanda negra tradicional musulmana, bermudas blancas, sandalias y una bazooka sobre el hombro.

Por desgracia Candy contó con otro infortunio anotado en su agenda donde Annie como sus amigos la recibieron con efusivo abrazo o las palabras de aliento, de que la extrañaban y la echaban de menos mientras la pecosa reía efusivamente. Debía que explicar muchas cosas pero muchas pero por ahora debían celebrar su merecido regreso, su amiga estaba con vida pero lo más importante era que nuestra pecosa llegó sana y salva y en cómo le partió el trasero a Eliza.

En verdad, esos actos eran dignos de un buen reventón y demasiado…


End file.
